


There is No Love in This Family

by SoapSoaping



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Blind Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Coming Out, M/M, Rejection, actually this is all crack, blind!jack, family au, how did he not see this coming, jesse is fucking stupid, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 12:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10465443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoapSoaping/pseuds/SoapSoaping
Summary: Jack Morrison is single handedly the worst father in existence.





	

 

Jack had a son.

Well, not really a biological son, but it was close enough. Gabe insisted they became a "family" and adopt a kid so that they could experience the fiscal responsibilities that came with it.

It was sweet at first. There was a toddler that had been through some shit, crying alone in the corner of a government orphanage. Apparently his parents and siblings had been murdered by a gang called "Deadlock" or some shit like that. Jack honestly didn't care, seeing that he could slightly relate to the kid when it came to friends and family being taken away from you.

So, they adopted the little shit. And what a big shit he turned out to be.

"BUT DAAAAAAAD!" Jesse screeched. He was seventeen now, well on his way to finishing high school with less than average but okay grades. The scruffy haired kid was a mechanic at heart and had started attending classes all dealing with the motor industry, much to his Latino daddy's delight.

"I said no, Jesse. Get over it." Jack rubbed at his white temples. The coffee in front of him was cold, as well as the waffles.

"C'mon! I promise ya I'll be real quick! Shoot, you don't even gotta look at the camera if you don't wanna." Jesse beamed, hope in his voice.

Gabriel snorted as he came into the small kitchen and took a seat next to his husband.

"Yeah Jack, just don't LOOK at the camera!" A wheezing laugh escaped the dark haired male before it was stiffed by a sharp elbow aimed directly into his side.

"Oops, sorry. Didn't SEE you there." Jack turned his sightless eyes to Gabe, effectively staring straight at his forehead.

" _A.N.Y.W.A.Y.S._ , okay, so, I got an announcement," The cowboy was quickt to interlude their conversation before the blind jokes got out of hand. "And it's important to me, so I wanna remember this moment."

Both parents gave the okay, Jack a bit hesitant but willing to go along only if Gabe thought it couldn't be that bad.

The camera beeped to life and Jesse sat across from his parents.

"So, y'all know that one guy Hanzo, right?"

Jack immediately grinned. Holy fucking shit this was happening and setting up right before his eyes. Well, not like, you know, like he could see it, but yeah. Like that.

His hopes were raised and he prepared himself. He had waited thirteen years for this one moment.

"We're all friendly and such, and I just wanted to tell you guys the truth."

Gabe gave a side glance to his partner, sensing the sudden danger. He grabbed the arms of his chair and braced for impact.

It was happening.

"Dad, I'm gay."

_**There it was.** _

Jack had a simple life. He was born and raised on the cornfields of Indiana. A thick accent had followed him through life until the military. He was trained non-stop and saw quite a bit of life altering things. His friends and family made in the line of defense were dead, most of them taken by protecting one another. After being discharged because of an explosion that rendered his eyesight to nothing but shapes and blobs, Jack had attempted to settle into a civilian lifestyle.

It didn't work, obviously. There was therapy sessions and group talks, but nothing was working.

Until he was reunited with Gabe.

They had both been put in the same group therapy by complete accident. Gabriel had just been discharged for PTSD and his session wouldn't start for another hour. He had strutted into the hospital and quickly waved over to where the talks were being held. The Latino spotted Jack and completely broke down.

They had been comrades; losing each other in the process of the destruction of their military branch and injuries, but it would be okay now. Gabe had found the other half of himself and Jack had found his other half. It was as satisfying as watching two lost and broken puzzle pieces finally linking together.

They both had stopped attending the group sessions, only really needing each other. That had been years ago, when they were both the ripe age of 42.

They had been an item for no more than two years before Gabe proposed, and it took six more years for the kid to come along. Now they were 63, sitting at the morning breakfast table, ready to watch the small family they had built fall apart in no more than fleeting seconds.

"Hello," Jack started.

Jesses eyes widened in disbelief. He wouldn't do this. His father loved him too much to do this to him. They had rescued him from a loveless life, and taught him how to live a life filled with love. They were his everything, surely his dad wouldn't do this to him.

"Gay," Jack continued relentlessly.

Gabriel paled, a panic attack seizing him at the moment. The world was lopsided and he couldn't breath. Air left him and he struggled to accept and finish what he could have stopped.

"I'm," There was nothing any of them could do now.

Jesse was on the verge of tears, silently begging and mouthing 'please no' over and over. Gabriel sucked in air and braced himself again. Here it comes.

"Dad."

The world imploded on Jesse. Tears streamed down his face and a sob escaped him. Gabe passed out from the shock, slumping in his chair. The sky darkened around them, a crack of lightning shaking the ground. Jack sat back in his chair, dimmed eyes staring directly into Jesse's tear soaked ones.

There was no love in a family like this.

**Author's Note:**

> none of this was serious  
> if you read it like it was supposed to be serious,   
> kudos man you took this story more seriously than I take my life.  
> all your base are belong to us.


End file.
